Fool Hearted
by RisuBento
Summary: A betrayal that drove her to the edge—a lust she'd never experienced before—a hate she'd wanted to disappear—a shock of seeing someone who should've been dead—a heat driving her to do something she should've evaded—a story between a demon and a miko…where


**Fool Hearted**

**By: RisuBento**

**A betrayal that drove her to the edge—a lust she'd never experienced before—a hate she'd wanted to disappear—a shock of seeing someone who should've been dead—a heat driving her to do something she should've evaded—a story between a demon and a miko…where love is only for the fool hearted.**

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I had wanted it to last. I truly did. I wanted to stay with him forever. His kisses were something I could never get enough of. He would always be there for that gruff—"Shut up and kiss me, wench"—and I was always there to obey. He was my best friend. My first love. My Inu-Yasha.

I never wanted to remember the night we'd first made love. It was under the Goshinboku—of all places. The reason I never wanted to remember was because it had all been a lie. Everything he'd told me up to that point—had all been a ploy to try and steal the completed Shikon no Tama from me.

Every 'I love you' and every thing he did for me—felt like poison in my veins. It burned. It enflamed the rage dormant within. He'd only wanted the jewel…never wanted me. Just wanted it for him—and Kikyou.

Kikyou.

A lost, lonely, dead woman who was nothing more than stolen souls and fired clay mixed in with a little bit of magic.

I honestly thought I could best the woman Inuyasha 'truly' loved. But I was wrong. Once a lover…always a lover…in Kikyou and Inuyasha's case that is.

I was so brokenhearted and full of hate, that I didn't realize what I had done to Inuyasha until it was too late. The night we'd made love—well, to me we did—he tried to take the jewel from around my neck…saying that it was getting in the way of him kissing my throat. I'd stupidly obliged and didn't see him slip the pink orb and its chain into the pile of his clothing.

After we'd been satisfied, with what I thought to be the consummation of our true love, we began to dress when I noticed he was fidgeting slightly. Out of habit, I reached for the orb around my neck, so I could clutch onto it, and gasped when I realized it wasn't there.

I looked over to Inuyasha and he was looking at me with such…sad eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome…but I can't let Kikyou just stand by and waste away when she deserves a life—a _real _life." he'd said, holding the jewel in his clawed hands.

"Inuyasha…How…why! I thought we—" I'd started to sputter tears burning in my eyes.

"You thought wrong Kagome…Look I'm sorry I led you on but…I can't…just let Kikyou go." He'd admitted.

Before I knew I had my hands around his neck and a white light was streaming from my hands; while a red aura seeped into them.

Inuyasha hissed and yelped in pain as his flesh burned. It wasn't until an arrow whizzed by my face, cutting my cheek, did I pull away. Inuyasha had crumpled to the ground, not dead, but clearly unconscious. Turning towards the origin of the arrow I found myself staring into the eyes of Kikyou.

"What have you done?" Her voice was emotionless and had rocketed shivers down my spine.

I had swallowed and looked back down at the fallen hanyou—wait. His ears were gone. His youkai aura…I had gasped and stepped back.

I had completely purified the youkai in Inuyasha—leaving him as weak a human as I was. A pink haze was twinkling next to his hand. I grabbed the completed Shikon no Tama and bolted. I did not stop until I thought my lungs would burst.

When I looked up, I found myself looking at the well. What a strange thing it really was. Just an old useless water preserver that happened to connect my time with this time. I wanted to leave. I truly did. But…

…I couldn't. Something held me back. Something was tugging on my heart. It couldn't have been Inuyasha…no. Then…what? Or who? I wasn't ready for what came next.

It was a total paralysis to my aura, when his aura seized mine. It was as if I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot. I wanted to yell at him—hit him—bite him—anything! I wanted to just get away from him—FROM EVERYTHING!

I wasn't prepared for the hot breath he was fanning across my neck as he smelled me. His nose was nuzzling me, just below and behind my earlobe.

"Calm yourself miko…I will not hurt you…"

I closed my eyes and swallowed; feeling the air leave my lungs.

He was gentle…yet he held me firmly in his tight grasp. I was breathing rapidly. I wanted to get away.

"Wh-what do you want Sesshoumaru?" I asked, surprised that my voice couldn't get any higher than a whisper.

I jumped and struggled in his hold, when his sensual chuckle vibrated from his chest and into my back.

"I want many things miko…and you're just the beginning."

'The beginning? Beginning to what?' I pondered. His grip on my wrists were slackening and I took this chance to yank my arms away. I was within mere feet of the well----so close.

Until I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist and forcefully pull me back against his chest. His armor was gone---to which I was thankful otherwise I would've been impaled onto the spikes.

I began to pant as his surprisingly warm hand made its way beneath my uniform shirt. He was making random designs with the tip of his claws. They left molten lava trails; burning and searing into my flesh. I closed my eyes and wasn't aware that I'd let a moan escape my lips.

"Little miko…are you feeling it as well?" He asked, his warm breath scorching my ear.

"F-feeling what…?" I breathed out, understanding yet NOT understanding what I was supposed to be feeling. I licked my lips when he chuckled into my ear. I gasped when his hand suddenly left my belly and traveled downward…and under the hem of my uniform skirt.

Just as he reached the triangle of curls between my legs, I heard a yell from somewhere nearby.

I gasped and my eyes flew open. I must have caught Sesshoumaru off guard for he let me slip from his grasp. I put a hand to my chest----hoping and praying that my heart would slow down----and jerked my head to the side when someone yelled out my name again.

Shippou.

I jerked my head back to Sesshoumaru and was shocked to find him walking closer to me.

I swallowed and was backing up with each step he took.

"St-stop!" I demanded, my voice shaking.

He didn't.

So I didn't.

And I was cut off by the well; my legs buckled underneath me and I found myself falling backward into the time warp----Sesshoumaru's face gazing down at mine in curiosity and surprise.

**oo0O0oo**

**4 days later…**

I gasped and jerked up into a sitting position. Panting heavily, I groaned and flopped back. I was still having dreams about…'him'!

It wasn't normal! Was it? No…no it wasn't! I wasn't supposed to be dreaming about my enemies! Especially….like 'THAT'! I shivered and threw back the covers of my bed.

I cringed when my feet touched the hardwood flooring of my bedroom. My mom was recarpeting the floor in my and Souta's room. Shivering once again, I hurried over to my closet and pulled out a pair of baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

I needed to go outside. Get some fresh air. Yeah…THEN maybe I'll stop having these dreams…ooooo! What am I trying to convince myself of? I've been telling myself that for the past 4 days…

Four days since the feudal era…since the encounter with Sesshoumaru…since Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

I didn't want to think about him. I never wanted to see him again. Maybe 'someday' I could forgive him…

What he did was unforgivable. He took my love and my virginity and stomped them flat---as if flattening an empty pop can. Crushed. Smashed.

The dormant rage within me still burned. It yearned to cause pain to Inuyasha----to Kikyou. I wanted him to feel the pain that I had felt. I wanted to see him cry. I wanted him to be crushed flat.

No. I couldn't do that. When did I become such a nasty person? I don't want anything to happen to anyone. I can handle this pain…

Stepping out into the early morning breeze I stopped and inhaled deeply. It wasn't even 7:30 and the sun was already peeking above the skyscraper horizon. Out of habit, I reached up and clutched the complete Shikon no Tama.

Such a silly little treasure. Something so beautiful yet so corrupt and ugly.

I was walking towards the Goshinboku when a pair of footsteps coming up the shrine steps surprised me. It was Hitoshi---our mailman.

"Good morning Miss Kagome." He smiled. He was aging quite rapidly. He was in his late 50's and had been our mailman since my dad was a little boy growing up at the shrine.

"Good morning Hitoshi-san. Why so early today?" I asked hugging my arms around my torso when the wind seeped into my clothes.

"I have direct orders to deliver special invites to certain individuals before 8 this morning." He smiled.

I made a face as he sifted through his mail bag.

"Here we are. Have a good day Miss Kagome." He smiled, bowing quickly and handing the mail to me.

"Thanks…you too." I said, bowing more slowly as I looked at the mail.

There was a couple of bills, my cell phone bill, and…a rather large manila folder addressed to K. Higurashi.

"A special invite is it? Well…" I mumbled, sitting down on the bench beneath the Goshinboku.

I flipped the folder around and back searching for a return address. There wasn't one. Shrugging I flipped it over and open the metal clasp and then the flap.

A single slip of paper fell out onto my lap and I gasped.

* * *

**00000000000000000**

**Am I evil, or am I EVIL?**

**REVIEW!**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! And if you want me to write more!**

**RisuBento**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *


End file.
